1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and system for cleaning the interior of conduits, pipes, or gun barrels including drain pipes. The pipe cleaning device of the present invention is capable of both (a) penetrating and removing restrictions that block flow, (b) scouring the interior wall of conduits or pipes to remove the buildup of undesirable solids that result in flow restriction, and (c) coating the wall of the pipe with a suitable substance. The present invention comprises a connecting member housed within a bendable or flexible conduit, a retraction handle attached to one end of the connecting member, and elastic or flexible strands attached to the opposite end of said connecting member. The strands are outwardly expandable in a radial dimension when said connecting member is retracted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presence of solids in pipes intended to permit fluid flow can lead to flow restriction or blockage that is undesirable. In drain pipes such blockage often results from solids or other particulate matter entering the pipes through a drain opening. Three methods employed by the prior art for cleaning clogged or blocked pipes involve the use of chemical cleaners intended to dissolve flow restrictions, pressurized fluids, and the use of mechanical cleaning devices, known as augers or plungers.
Chemical cleaners often use liquids that are strong acids or strong bases. Such liquids can cause corrosive damage to metallic pipes or result in severe injury if they come in contact with exposed portions of the human body, or if they are ingested. Such cleaners are particularly dangerous in households with young children. Pressurized fluid methods can also result in the splashing of liquids on the operator, thereby causing bodily harm to the operator.
Prior art augers comprise a bendable or flexible member coupled to a penetrating member that is attached to the distal end and rotatable handle attached to the proximal end. Prior art augers are designed to be inserted into a clogged pipe to the point that the penetrating member contacts the flow blockage. The handle is then rotated to cause the flexible member to rotate.
Such rotational motion facilitates the penetration or drilling of the flow blockage by the penetrating member.
Prior art augers function to remove blockages that substantially block the cross sectional flow area of a pipe or conduit. One of the many drawbacks of prior art augers is that they have little utility in reducing or cleaning the buildup of impurities on the inner walls of pipes or conduits. Such impurities serve as flow restrictors and may eventually result in total flow blockage if allowed to continue to propagate.
An advantage of the present invention is that the main shaft or flexible conduit can be firmly held in one hand by a user while the user's other hand rotates a retraction device which causes rotation of the flexible strands. This rotational functionality is provided by a rotatable coupling member. This is an improvement over prior art pipe cleaning devices wherein the flexible strands will rotate only if the main shaft or flexible conduit to which they are attached rotates.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks and limitations of prior art augers by providing a device that can (a) remove flow blockages that block the cross sectional area of a flow path, (b) scour the inner wall of flow paths to remove the buildup of impurities, or other undesirable material, and (c) be rotated while the conduit is firmly gripped by a user in one hand. The present invention also provides for easy reciprocating operation that can be accomplished using minimal finger movement. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of chemical cleaners by providing a pipe cleaning device that is not environmentally hazardous or poisonous.
The present invention offers several additional advantages over the prior art. It pulls plugs or flow restrictions apart, allowing breakup of the restrictions. It is capable of grabbing all or portions of a plug or restriction in order to remove it. The present invention further utilizes intermittent or constant expansion and contraction action of elastic strands to disrupt the integrity of a plug or a flow restriction. The present invention enables a coating material to be applied to the inner surface of a conduit, gun barrel, or pipe.